User talk:Curelove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Curelove page. Yeah let's be friends!!!!!!!!Musarocks1 (talk) 20:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Done♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Did you notice a new song in S5 Episode 3???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Did you noticed a new song in S5,it really awsome!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can wait until Roxy vs the Trix :D♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Maybe Roxy can earn her Sirenix in able to help the Winx fight with da Trix and Tritan.....Why Bloom is taken everyone spotlight,fisrt she be the main singer of the group,not Musa and now she not letting Roxy transform....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And thank you for doing that, Sen :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I am fine. I am not coming on the Wikia too much because of school and homework. I did see this on some websites on Internet but so long as it is not officially confirmed by the series itself this name remains a speculative one and cannot be added to the Wiki. I did make a Gatekeepers of the Oceans page for them however. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. Yes, it is very interesting and now we may learn more about Daphne from when she was still alive. We did not learn much about her even if she is an important character. There have already been many surprises in Winx Club before so anything is possible for Roxy. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any pictures of Andros from Season 3 that you can upload here? I need pictures of the surface, the palace of Layla's parents, the City of Mermaids and the throne of Queen Ligea from Season 3. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The picture on the mermaids' page is fine. This is the palace of Aisha's parents and it is from Michael's Winx Club so unfortunately I cannot use it. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) be advise there something wrong in your message to Fatima....I going to fix it if you don't a trouble like Rose talkpage!!!And did you find any nice Roxy S5 pics yet?I'll turn it into a talkbosh 4 you♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done,but be advise you sud choose color dat match with your talkboxes♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The speciallist supposed to help and save the Winx,not the Winx save the Speciallist!!!Y the hell is the creato keep aiming at the Speciallist?Thanks 4 the info,Sen,this Ep gonna be awsome♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 06:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hope there will be a new song in this Ep,Who you think look the best in Winx Club new band outfit?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 06:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) wait da minutes,if Roxy going to study in Alfea and and da Winx are Teacher at Alfea so it make the Winx r Roxy teachers?And maybe we gonna know who shared Roxy dorm in the next Ep.She going to be the best student at Alfea,i know it!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OMG LOOOKKKKKK OMMMMMMMMG! DbzWinx (talk) 18:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Tifff When you add a link to another Winx Club Wiki page on another page could you please use write it as [ [ Neptune | King Neptune] ] (without the spaces) instead of [ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Neptune | King Neptune ] (without the spaces)? It makes it easier for editing when there is less written. It is also more easier to use [ [ Wikipedia : Winx Club | Winx ]] (without the spaces) instead of [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club | Winx ] (without the spaces). --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I see that you called Believixinstella Tiff. I'm Tiff! XD I'm glad that Nabu will be coming back! DbzWinx (talk) 09:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC)tiff That photo of dark bloom was there for a long time. Nice that you used it. But I feel shamed because it wasn't added by me... Hi, is there any way to change Lenny's name to "Lemmy"? That is her correct name. Thanks! April Stewart "Lemmy" I can see that you have used pics from my blog without any credits. Either you give me credit or I will pull the pics! Hi Sen, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm great thanks <3 Welcome back, we all really missed you Sen :)! Btw, thanks for finding episode 26 :D! What did you think of Season 5? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Me neither. Especially since Aisha seems to like Roy :(! I feel so sorry for poor Nabu! Yep, hopefully Roxy joins the Winx this season. I really miss her as a main character :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D! Your template page is Template:Curelove :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome :) Btw, in the time you've been absent we've been having an admin election. Feel free to vote or nominate yourself :) Here is the page: Winx Club Wiki:Admin Election 2013. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It've been a long time, how you been ^^? And i haven't watch it yet due to my damn internet connection Hi Sen :) How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too, thanks Sen :)! Are you looking forward to Season 6? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Yes, I watched ep 23 in Bulgarian version :P, not in French, but I saw that scene, when Daphne was cursed and Politea made a bad smile instead of helping her friends... I just don't get why the 3 witches cursed Politea since she somehow double-crossed with them! Oh... I just read information on Nick site, so so far, I just know Politea is a Sirenix fairy... IDK if she was a nymph or not LOL! Wow!!! 1 day after Mérida's royal celebration for Disney Princess line-up :P! Yep. It's gonna a super long time for season 6... Anyway, do you have any Sailor Moon's news :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow :D! I hope this reboot time they'll follow the original manga. I love the unique accessories and outfits for each sailors, the 1992 anime made all of them look similar @@... And that changing genders, too >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you. Please view my chibi winx. Hope you like my creations.❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 14:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)